Digital video streams may represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications, including, for example, video conferencing, high-definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream can contain a large amount of data and consume a significant amount of computing or communication resources of a computing device for processing, transmission, or storage of the video data. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques, and to reduce the complexity and cost of hardware involved in the compression and the encoding techniques.